


cowboys get me hot under the collar.

by superwholockchild



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: AU, Anal, Blowjobs, Cute, Destiel - Freeform, Funny, Gay, Handcuffs, Happy, Kinky, Light BDSM, Love, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Romance, Sex, Sexy, cowboy, orgasm deniel, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superwholockchild/pseuds/superwholockchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wants to turn castiel on so what does he do? Uses Castiel's kink for cowboys!<br/>this is an Au in which the two live together but remain the same age as they are in season eight.<br/>this is only short because i wrote it whilst i was bored at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cowboys get me hot under the collar.

"Cassy baby?" Dean called from the bedroom. He was lying atop the bed in Cas' favorite outfit. Cas came swiftly into the room, soapy saucepan still in hand, but he sure dropped it the moment he caught sight of Dean. Dean was wearing the stonewashed Bluejeans, the real leather cowboy boots and no shirt. It was a combination that simply made Castiel's dick twitch. 

Immediately Cas began to strip staring into Dean's eyes the whole time. Dean wanted sex, Dean was gunna get sex as far as Cas was concerned. He only ever wore that outfit if he wanted to arouse Castiel, it only really came out on special occasions. Cas had a bit of a 'thing' for cowboys ever since he had persuaded (more like begged) Dean to watch Brokeback mountain with him. Once they had finished watching the film Cas insisted on some role play. It was some of the best sex Dean had ever had. 

Once Cas was only in his boxers he prowled towards the bed his gaze smoldering with sexual deviancy. Upon reaching the bed he lept up and straddled Dean's shins.   
"Buckle up cowboy, this ride's about to get rough!" Cas said with a cheeky grin. He crawled up Dean's legs and began to unbuckle his jeans, Each time Cas fumbled Dean would suck in his breath and bite on his lip, Dean had gone commando and the rough fabric was rubbing against his sensitive penis. Cas cottoned on pretty quickly and began palming Dean's dick through the jeans and this made Dean writh and hiss. Cas' dick began to thicken and rise watching Dean come undone like this.

Once they actually managed to remove he jeans Cas moved slightly up 'till he was sat just below Dean's sizable erection his bulge pressing into Dean's. Cas began to rock slowly to begin with then the closer Dean got the faster Cas went rocking on top of him whine. "Please!" Dean cried out. So cas stopped, "What baby? Do you want to come?" With a shuddering breath Dean shook his head, "Nuh.uh" Cas resumed his slow rocking, "You don't wan't me to make you come like this? Is it not good enough for you? Is it not what you want?" Dean shook his head unable to actually speak. 

Shifting his weight Cas shimmied off his boxers. His arm snaked out and reached towards the draw beside the bed. He retrieved a bottle of lube and two pairs of handcuffs.   
Taking Dean's arms he attached them to the bed frame and asked Dean, "Is this-" he rocked forward "what you want?" Dean whined again and nodded his head. So Cas pulled away slicked up his thick dick and lined it up with Dean's perfect pink puckered anus. He pressed slightly so the tip was only just in, leant down and whispered in Dean's ear, "Brace yourself cowboy! youll be seeing stars soon enough!" With that he pushed in, filling Dean's ass, the tight muscle squeezing Cas' dick in a tight embrace. Cas began to pound away pressing right into Dean's prostate. Dean couldn't keep a lid on his noises, he had asked for it! But Cas went above and beyond, he drove him crazy. Dean was fit to burst. The longer Cas went on the harder the pounding became, hi hips jutting into Dean. Dean unable to do anything about his aching cock. Cas crying out, how tight Dean was. How his ass was almost milking his Dick. 

Finally the pounding ended, Cas shouted in Enochian and exploded inside Dean, Dean could feel the hot liquid fill him up, he felt it dribble out as Cas oulled out. He could also feel his dick pulsing waiting for the release it so desperately needed. Cas knowing this moved forward and dipped his head down and placed a kiss on the tip of Dean slick cock, he then took it all in his mouth, swirling his tongue around and around, but just as Dean though he was about to come Cas moved away leaving Dean with the ache again, but he made a swift motion and before Dean knew it he was bobbing up and down his head thrown back in exctasy. Dean longed to run his hands through cas' hair, drag his nails down his back but the hand cuffs prevented him from doing so. It all turned him on even more. 

It wasn't long before Dean could no longer think straight he had been close three times already and been denied each time, He was wouldn't be able to cope with one more time so instead of just shouting he began to shout "CAS," or "Please!". Cas knew so he looked at Dean and said three simple words. "Come. For.Me" And that was it. He came inside Cas with moans and whines of sheer pleasure just as Cas had came inside him. But surprisingly with a few strokes of Cas' dick Cas was spilling out over Dean before Dean was even out of Cas. They were both a hot and sticky mess!


End file.
